


L'amour est Drôle

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: Kara and Cat get into an argument and don't talk for weeks.Supercat Angst. A little bit of friendship between Kara and Lena. BUT IT IS STRICTLY FRIENDSHIP. NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THE TWO. AGAIN LENA AND KARA ARE PURELY FRIENDS! THERE IS NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS BETWEEN THE TWO!!!! JUST FRIENDS!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> "If you must leave, leave as though fire burns under your feet." - You by Keaton Henson
> 
> "If I believe you, will that make it stop? If I told you I need you, is that what you want? And I'm broken and bleeding, and begging for help." - If I Believe You by The 1975
> 
> "Oh, you're back inside my dreams, broken bones and empty screams. Sleepless nights in burning sheets. Lightning strikes inside my eyes, tell me is this love alive, tell me now or set me free." - Come Back For Me by Jaymes Young
> 
> "I wish I was a superhuman, I wish I was ten feet tall. I want to be cold like you, and you act so cool and you don't care at all. I wish I was a superhuman, I want to have strength like god. I wouldn't feel no heartbreak, I would kiss that pain so it don't hurt at all." Superhuman by Jake Miller
> 
> "Forget the feelings that I made, you never loved me anyway." Losing the Agreement by Max and the Moon
> 
> "You're up and down, you're left and right, girl you don't know yourself. If you don't hurry up I'll give my love to someone else. So are you in or out, cause I don't need your halfway love. Won't wait around praying you'll make your mind up." - Halfway by Jake Miller
> 
> "I've been laying in my bed wishing I had never woken, begging god to rid my head of every word you've ever spoken." Drown By Front Porch Step
> 
> Hey guys, these are just some of the songs and song lyrics I used to write this one-shot, along with pure, raw emotion. Just letting you know what you guys are getting yourself in to. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, also! I know the title is in French so the English translation is: Love is Funny
> 
> IF you didn't read in the summary, this is a reminder that Kara and Lena are friends. PURELY FRIENDS NOTHING MORE. 
> 
> Also, in this fanfic I have no idea why Cat is acting the way she is, this is purely Kara's point of view. I don't know what's going through her mind or what she's feeling. This is purely from Kara's point of view.

Cat paced back and forth in the living room, with Kara standing before her. The two had been dating for seven months now, and it always seemed that whenever Kara brought up issues in their relationship, Cat was always the one who would get mad in the end.

“You’re pissed because of a forgotten **_fucking_ ** phone call?” Cat hissed. Kara winced and kept her head down, looking at the ground rather than her girlfriend. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

The younger woman gritted her teeth to stop herself from yelling back at the older woman: Cat had just returned from a two month long business trip in Europe, and during that time, she had been extremely homesick. She wanted nothing more than to go back home, see Carter and Kara again, and to take back control of CatCo, because editing abroad _just_ wasn’t enough for her.

Kara entwined her fingers together, squeezing them gently to try and calm herself. The Kryptonian rarely, if ever, asked Cat to talk on the phone with her, since she knew the older woman hated talking on the phone unless it was for business reasons or for Carter.

The forgotten phone call had been important to Kara. Yes, it seemed like a small thing, especially to Cat, but Kara had planned on asking Cat to be her Valentine in that phone call. Kara wanted to make the older woman smile at her gross cheesiness and how nervous she’d sound. It was even more important to her since Cat had been homesick and was having a hard time as of late. She was going to call her while she was still abroad, to give her another thing to look forward to when she came home, but Cat forgot. Even though the older woman was the one to set up the day for Kara to call.

However, this wasn’t just about a phone call; it was about communication. The older woman hadn’t been telling Kara any of her problems for months. The younger woman decided on being patient, knowing that Cat would tell her when she was ready, but she never did. She kept quiet, always promising to tell her later, but never doing so, even after months of the issue occurring.

It wasn’t until earlier this month that Cat had realized just how much she had missed out on her girlfriend’s life. James wasn’t talking to Kara anymore, as they had gotten into a fight during November; at the same time that Cat and Kara had been in a different fight. Kara had tried to make amends with him, but it seemed as if he had completely cut her off from his life.

“This isn’t just about a phone call...” Kara stated, and even though she was pissed beyond belief, she kept her voice neutral and calm. “This is about communication. I don’t ask for much and when I do, you always seem to forget about whatever it is that I ask for.”

Cat stopped pacing, her fists were clenched and the younger woman could tell that she was grounding her teeth together. Kara felt the back of her neck start to burn, but she held her ground. This was one argument she wasn’t going to step down from. She wasn’t going to say sorry for something that Cat did, or had done; she didn’t even want an apology. All she was asking for, was for more communication because, _lately_ , she felt unloved, unwanted, and like she was just bothering the older woman with her presence.

“You have no idea what I’ve just been through. So give me a break.” Cat growled.

This was it, the last straw. Kara was furious now, and she was ready to punch through a wall. She smiled out of anger and was now looking at Cat Grant, and her eyes didn’t hold any of the usual kindness or patience. But maybe, Cat **didn’t** even _notice_ that...

“ ** _THEN TELL ME!!!_ ** ” Kara screamed. The older woman was shocked by the hero’s outburst, and she seemed at loss for words. Being Cat though, she quickly hid her shock, and now her face was blank, holding no emotion. “This is _why_ we need to talk, to communicate more! That’s all I’m asking for. I have tried and tried to communicate with you, but you always shut **_me_ ** out. ME. You never talk to me about what’s going on in your life, and that just isn’t right. We’re a couple! So, whatever it is, we’ll get through it together. Deal with it: **_together_ **.”

Cat stayed silent, her eyes trained on Kara. The younger woman clenched her teeth together, her chest still heaving slightly from how much effort she had put into her scream. Cat turned away from Kara, grabbing her coat that had been thrown on top of the couch when the argument had first started.

“I need to be left alone right now.” She muttered as she put her coat on. Kara let out an angry sigh and crossed her arms.

“Fine. Come talk to me whenever you’re ready then.” Kara growled coldly. The older woman slammed the door behind her as she left and Kara sat down on a bar stool by the kitchen bar. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “Stay cool, keep calm.”

She held onto the anger that was already starting to dissipate, she couldn’t let herself feel guilty. If she felt guilty, she would crumble and apologize to Cat, but Kara had done nothing wrong. She knew bringing this up to the older woman would start an argument, but the lack of communication had started building up. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to say something, **_do_ ** something; _anything._

Slowly, the Kryptonian stood up. She knew Cat would more than likely be avoiding her for a week, maybe even two with her current condition. It was how Cat dealt with things, how she thought through things. Despite how much Kara disagreed with that sometimes, she understood that it was the older woman’s process.

There was nothing Kara could do except wait. The younger woman moved to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. She grabbed the leftover potstickers from the other night and pulled her phone out with the other.

Whenever she and Cat got in a fight, she had the bad habit of spending her money on herself, and tonight was no exception. She had Noonan’s on speed dial and she was ordering more pot stickers. These left overs would not be enough to sate her; her heart felt a void, and food seemed to be the only way to fill it.

She had debated on ordering pizza too and calling Alex over so that they could binge watch whatever tv series they were currently watching on Netflix, but she’d never hear the end of it if Alex knew that Cat and her were fighting.

Alex didn’t particularly care for Cat, but supported Kara nonetheless. As long as she was happy, her sister promised to be open minded and do her best to accept her significant other. However, that wouldn’t stop Alex from giving the younger Danvers a piece of her mind; it was never a nice place up there when it involved the Queen of All Media.

Kara stared at her phone, her thumb hovering over Lucy’s number. Lucy was always the friend that she could talk to whenever something was going on in her life, whether it was good or bad, it didn’t matter.

Finally, she decided to press the call button. It only rang two times before Lucy picked up the phone.

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?” Kara let out a quiet breath at the sound of Lucy’s voice and she took a few moments to think before she finally spoke.

“I could really use a friend right now. Do you mind if I come over? We could just hang out.” Lucy laughed, and a wave of warmth flowed through Kara’s body at the sound of it. Lucy was always able to cheer her up, even when she was down in the dirt. “Is that a yes?”

When she started working at CatCo, Kara got to know her some more, and when Lucy found out that she was Supergirl, they grew even closer. Even when she left CatCo, Kara did her best to keep in touch with Lucy. In many ways, she had became her best friend.

“Of course. Come on over, I’ve got nothing going on tonight.” Lucy answered. Kara let out a sigh of relief and grabbed her coat from the rack.

“Alright, I’ll be right there. I’m stopping by Noonan’s first to grab the pot stickers I ordered.” She hung up the phone, throwing on her coat and quickly exited the house. She couldn’t be in it any longer, it’d just make her more susceptible to feeling guilty and making her be the one to apologize.

She jumped into the sky and charted a course for Noonan’s. Hopefully Lucy would be able to help untangle her mind. It was then that she realized that the leftovers, had already been eaten.

\--------

Lucy’s apartment was warm and welcoming, and Kara was currently relaxing on the younger Lane’s couch. Lucy placed her empty plate on the tv table beside her. She smiled at Kara and nodded her head as the youngest Danvers spoke.

“You and Alex have had quite some adventures since we last spoke, huh?” Kara laughed and nodded her head. They both grew quiet for a moment. Tears started to form in Kara’s eyes and Lucy wrapped an arm around her. “So what was the real reason you wanted to hang out?”

The blonde’s smile faded and Lucy squeezed her comfortingly. “All I wanted was communication...” The hero murmured. Lucy clucked her tongue and squeezed her once more. It seemed as if that was all Kara needed, and soon she was telling Lucy everything that happened.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she spoke and Lucy’s arm around her tightened. Once Kara had reached the end, Lucy stood up. The younger Lane smiled softly at the Kryptonian and moved towards the kitchen, taking the plates and tv tables with her.

“This calls for the Lane specialty.” Lucy stated.

Kara perked up at the sound of that. The younger Lane was incredible at baking, though she never got the chance to bake much since she was always busy with work, but she still baked occasionally. The Lane specialty was homemade chocolate chip cookies, and nobody made them like Lucy did. Anytime she had brought them to the office at CatCo, she was swarmed with people and there was never any left after the people departed.

Kara found her way into the kitchen and watched as Lucy began to pull out the ingredients. The Kryptonian wiped away her tears and reached for the anger inside her. She wasn’t going to break. None of this was her fault, and she wasn’t going to apologize for asking for more communication. But if she allowed herself to feel sadness, she’d miss Cat too much, and would eventually apologize.

The hurt and sorrow quickly vanished, and was replaced by the rage she had felt earlier. Lucy looked over at her and Kara smiled at her, quickly joining her in the kitchen. She leaned against the island and motioned towards the ingredients Lucy was getting out.

“You know, you don’t have to do this for me. Talking to you is more than enough.” Kara finally spoke up. Lucy snorted and looked over at her like she was insane. Lucy knew better than to believe that, but Kara was a nice person, and didn’t like people going out of their way for her.

“Now, we both know that’s not true. You love my cookies way too much to deny them.” At the look the younger Lane gave her, the Kryptonian crumbled. She smiled widely and made her way towards Lucy. “Join the Dark Side, Kara; we have _cookies_.”

The brunette was currently focused on the cookies and throwing the ingredients in without measuring. At this point, Lucy didn’t need to measure anything she made. She didn’t have to, she just knew by instinct.

Kara slipped behind the younger Lane and connected her phone to the bluetooth speakers that were hooked up on the walls in her kitchen and in her living room. The blonde swiped through her phone in search of a song.

She finally picked a song and once the music began to play, Lucy groaned. Kara’s eyes widened and she gave the brunette a curious look.

“What was that for!?” Kara exclaimed. Lucy chuckled and began stirring the dough around. The chocolate chips were just starting to melt in the warm, sticky goodness. Lucy didn’t answer her question though, she just continued to focus on the task at hand.

The younger Lane turned towards the oven and made sure to set it to 350 degrees. “Come on, help me put the dough on the cookie sheet. And wash your hands first!” Kara smiled and moved towards the sink.

“These cookies better be good!” Kara hissed. Lucy laughed and hit Kara playfully on the arm.

“Don’t doubt the great Lucy Lane!” The younger Lane retorted. The Kryptonian couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and quickly joined the other woman at the kitchen island.

\--------

The night at Lucy Lane’s apartment had gone better than expected. Instead of it being a night of sorrow, it was a night of happiness and reflection. However, Lucy did say something that stuck with her the rest of the night, and even when she had woken up the next morning.

The younger Lane had told Kara that she saw a relationship where one party was working harder than the other. That party was Kara. Lucy told the hero how selfless and forgiving she had been, and that it was easy to tell that she loved Cat, but it was about time she started being selfish; she had the right to be.

If Cat wasn’t giving her what she needed, she had to leave, because staying with Cat was only hurting her even more than she needed to be hurt. The younger Lane made it clear that the Kryptonian needed somebody who would be just as selfless and forgiving as she was, someone who worked just as hard at the relationship. That, was the key.

Though at the end, Lucy placed a hand on Kara’s arm and told her that this was just her opinion, this was just what she was witnessing. It was up to Kara to decide what it was that she wanted to do. If she left Cat, Lucy would support her 100% and she’d give Cat Grant the bird as they walked away. If she chose to stay with Cat, she’d stay by her side and support her. The only thing Lucy wanted was for her to be happy.

Kara was right though, Lucy had cleared her mind and untangled her thoughts. Once she left the younger Lane’s apartment for her own, she was able to think clearly. Lucy was right, in almost every aspect, but despite that, Kara was still deeply in love with Cat, which made it oh so much harder on what she should do.

It was now the morning after, and Kara had about an hour before she needed to head into work. She had slept in her own bed last night and it had felt foreign to her. She hadn’t been back at her apartment in months. She had spent so much time at Cat’s that she practically lived there.

The Kryptonian eventually slid out of bed, and changed quickly. She didn’t really care what she wore, so she simple threw on a pair of khaki pants and a blue button up shirt. As she found her way into the kitchen she noticed Alex there waiting for her.

“How’d you know I was here?” Kara asked groggily. Alex raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by her question. “Lucy?” That question actually made the older Danvers laugh.

“No. I just had a feeling that you needed me.” Alex stated as she placed a pink box down on the table. Kara’s eyes widened and she shot forward, opening the box to reveal sugary goodness. The Kryptonian instantly snatched one from the box and took a bite of it. “Apparently, I was right again.”

“Thank you.” The younger Danvers moaned. Alex chuckled and met Kara at the counter. Her older sister leaned up against the counter as Kara ate and waited patiently until she was done chewing.

“Come on, tell me what’s up. I can tell when you’re upset, Kara.” Kara set one of the donuts down and gritted her teeth. She turned her back to Alex to keep herself from looking at her. The Kryptonian wasn’t able to keep anything from her sister, she’d find out eventually, if she didn’t know already.

“It’s not important.” Kara growled. Alex let out a sigh of annoyance and placed a hand on the younger Danvers’ shoulder. Kara begrudgingly turned towards Alex. Her sister’s eyes were soft and gentle, full of warmth and comfort. She was tempted to tell Alex everything, she always had when it came to issues going on in her life. “Everything’s fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Kara Zor-El. I know when you’re upset.” Alex said sternly. Kara’s shoulders sagged and she finally gave in. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she slid into Alex’s open arms. Her sister’s arms tighten around her and a snarl escaped Alex’s lips. “It’s **_her_ ** , isn’t it?”

Without saying a word Kara nodded. Alex’s arms tightened further around her, as if the older Danvers’ was trying to protect her from anymore pain. The Kryptonian slowly pulled away and Alex began to wipe the tears away.

“I know you don’t want to hear this. I know you want more than anything to fix things with her, but this is not okay. She’s treating you like shit and you’re letting her get away with it. You need to break up with her.” Alex murmured softly.

Kara gritted her teeth, trying her best to prevent the tears from coming any faster, but to no avail. A quiet cry left her lips and Alex pulled her little sister into another hug. There were no words that needed to be said, Alex already knew everything that Kara would say.

Alex pulled away and cupped her face with her hands. “You deserve the world, Kara.”

The younger woman nodded her head in understanding and wiped away her tears. No more crying. She wasn’t going to cry over Cat any longer. She wasn’t worth her tears.

“I have to head to work now.” Kara whispered.

\--------

Luckily, Cat was in meetings all day, leaving Kara alone at her desk to do trivial things. Many of which were just talking to the heads of some departments and doing work that wouldn’t really matter in the end.

Cat had even taken care of her schedule so the younger woman didn’t know where she was going to be or what she was going to be doing. The older woman always did this when they were in a fight. In the beginning of their relationship she would try and talk to Cat, but her pushing to talk through things only seemed to make the older woman even angrier.

Finally, Kara gave up, only pushing for them to talk when they had gone a week or so without talking to one another. The Kryptonian had finished all the tasks Cat had assigned to her by noon and was now just sitting at her desk, messing around on her computer.

Kara sighed in dejection and eventually stood up. She needed to get out of here, out of this place that Cat had made her own. She no longer felt welcome here, at least not right now. The younger woman left the place in a hurry, not caring about the stares she was getting, or Winn’s feeble attempts to stop Kara and figure out what her issue was.

Within seconds she was in the sky, one hand dragging through a nearby cloud. Her thoughts were focused on Cat and what Alex and Lucy had said. She shook her head, trying not to think about it the argument, and turned her eyes to the horizon.

The hero flew towards it, twirling in the sky and paying attention to the way the fresh air filled her lungs. She didn’t stop flying until the sun started to set. Her thoughts soon returned back to Cat, and her chest filled with guilt and sorrow. Kara tried to ignore it and focus on the anger she had felt earlier, but it was too late. The sadness had already burrowed its way into her heart, and now the tears were back.

She clenched her fists as they streamed down her cheeks and sobs escaped her parted lips. Kara had done her best to ignore it. To ignore the pain she felt from this argument, but she couldn’t ignore it any longer. She knew she was going to have to face it eventually.

The Kryptonian tried her best to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming, as if they were never-ending. This fight was breaking her apart; not only did Cat’s silence destroy her, but how she seemed so _unaffected_ by it all, **unaffected** by the silence between them, and it was as if she didn’t feel any pain at all about the fact that they were fighting.

Normally, Kara would’ve cooled down by now, but lately it’s been taking Cat longer to talk to her during an argument. The first argument, it was a day. The second argument, it was a week. The only question that Kara had was how long this one would take. Another week? Two weeks? She didn’t know, and that made the pain so, _so_ **much** **_worse_**.

She swallowed hard and watched the sun as it sunk below the Earth. The moon was just starting to come out when she decided to make her way back to National City. Kara wasn’t sure how far she had flown out, but, by the looks of it, it was far, _far_ away from the city she called home.

The flight home was shorter than she would’ve liked, nor did it clear her head as much as she wish it would have. Nothing was going her way lately. She flew in through the open window and into her apartment.

The minute she set foot in that apartment, her heart ached. She wished she was back at Cat’s and sleeping in the same bed as her. She always loved sleeping besides Cat. The older woman always looked so beautiful when she slept. Whenever Kara couldn’t sleep because of her occasional nightmares of Krypton exploding, she’d watch the older woman. She listened to the media mogul’s breathing and heartbeat to calm herself. She longed for it now.

It had only been a day since the fight, but she still missed Cat. When she loved someone, she loved them with her entire heart, Cat was no different. She loved Cat with more than just her heart, she loved Cat with everything she had.

Kara quickly changed out of her super suit and landed on her bed, phone in hand. She scrolled through her past messages with Cat. The ache in her heart grew stronger and tears started to prickle at the corner of her eyes. This fight was going to be torture for her, like always.

\--------

It had been three weeks since Kara had talked to Cat; _three_ , Rao-forsaken, **weeks**. Kara had pushed for them to talk two times. The second time Cat had promised they would talk after a business trip she had to go on from Friday to Monday; they would talk after.

It was now Tuesday and Cat was supposed to be back. Not only that, but it was Valentine’s day. However, Cat never talked to her, making Kara’s heart fall to the pit of her stomach. Though she still had hope that she’d hear from her girlfriend soon.

But another day went by and Cat still hadn’t talked to her. Now it was their anniversary, a day that Kara kept close to her heart; it was a day she treasured and loved because she finally got to call Cat, **_hers_ **.

Kara had decided not to confront Cat until the sky was dark and the office was deserted. It was just the two of them in the building, besides the security guards. The younger woman took a deep breath before standing up, gently pushing her chair back behind her.

Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up, but her anger was stronger and allowed her to keep her courage, and her stomach, intact. She slowly stepped into the older woman’s office, her fists clenched.

“Really, Cat??” She hissed, her voice full of venom. “Even on our anniversary you chose to stay silent?” Cat sighed and looked up at the younger woman. She took the work she had been looking at and started to pack it up.

The next words Cat spoke finally tore Kara apart. The words took her heart and threw it on the ground, crushing it into dust.

“We should break up.” It was a simple sentence, but it still destroyed everything inside of her. Kara clenched her teeth, forcing her tears not to come. She wouldn’t cry in front of Cat, especially not now.

“Sounds good. I’ll collect my things from your house tomorrow, I’ll make sure there’s nothing left. Once everything’s settled, I want no further communication with you. And just to be clear, this relationship ended due to communication, nothing else, because I still love you, Cat, more than words will ever be able to describe. I did my best... but clearly my best wasn’t good enough for you. Have a great rest of your life, Cat.” Kara growled. Her body was shaking with rage and it felt as if it was on fire.

Cat, who was seemingly unaffected by what Kara had said, nodded her head. “Fair enough. I’ll promote you so you don’t have to see me. Goodbye, Kara.” The Kryptonian forced herself to turn around and leave Cat’s office. She couldn’t stay in there a moment longer, lest she break down in front of her, now, ex girlfriend.

Kara flew home faster than she ever had. She collapsed onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and sobs shaking her entire body. The hero was completely and utterly broken, there were no pieces that she could pick up and use to put herself back together with, everything that had mattered to her was now dust.

The Kryptonian quickly moved to her phone, deleting and getting rid of anything and everything that was from Cat, or reminded Kara of her. She also burned the printed photos of the older woman, looking at the media moguls face would only cause her more pain if they weren’t disposed of tonight. She had never thought she’d ever use her laser sight for such means.

Once everything was taken care of, Kara curled up onto the bed, clutching her knees to her chest. That night, she had the worst nightmare she’d ever gotten. It jolted her awake early in the morning, making it so she was unable to get back to sleep, forcing her to deal with the pain in her heart.

A few weeks after their break up, Kara started to regret telling Cat she wanted no further communication with her. She missed the older woman’s presence and her smart ass comments. She still wanted the older woman in her life, one way or another. Not immediately of course, there was still so much pain that needed healing, too many parts of Kara that still needed mending.

Hopefully one day she’d be able to tell Cat that.

\--------

A month had gone by now, there was still the occasional moment of pain, but for the most part, things were okay. She could breathe easier, though she still thought about Cat. It seemed as if every other thought was about the older woman. Kara tried her best not to think about the media mogul, but Cat been in her life for a long time and had been her significant other for eight months, it wasn’t going to be easy to stop thinking about the older woman so much. It would take time.

Though Kara had lost many friends during this time, she grew closer to others. A rift started to form between her and her sister. Alex had recently gotten a new girlfriend and was spending less time with her, also meaning that her older sister wasn’t there when Kara needed her most, the night when she and Cat had just broken up.

The older Danvers’ promised it was just because she was distracted and busy with her girlfriend, and so Kara was trying to cut her some slack. She had grown even closer to Lucy, playfully flirting occasionally and having deep conversations with the younger Lane. She wasn’t afraid to tell Lucy anything and that led to some pretty interesting conversations between the two.

Along with growing closer to Lucy, Kara met someone new. The hero was simply walking into Noonan’s when Kara accidently bumped into the woman, spilling the lady’s coffee all over herself.

The brunette let out a loud hiss and grabbed a few napkins, trying to clean up the mess on her white blouse. Kara swallowed hard and immediately tried to clean up the mess as well.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I – I’m such a clutz sometimes.” Kara stuttered. The brunette laughed and placed her hands over Kara’s calming them. Kara looked up at the woman, her eyes finding bright greenish-blue ones.

“It’s quite alright. I can use my jacket to cover it until I’m able to get a new shirt. It was my own fault for being so close to the door.” The woman stated. Kara gave the woman a small smile, ignoring the way her cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.” Kara stated, placing her hand out for the woman to shake. The brunette took it and smiled warmly at the blonde.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara. I’m Lena, Lena Luthor.” Lena responded. Kara nodded and was soon wearing a the same smile as the brunette. “So, since you’ve ruined my blouse, how about buying me another coffee?”

Lena’s teasing made Kara’s smile widened and she, happily, nodded her head. “Of course, It’s only fair.” Kara laughed. The Kryptonian walked with Lena to the barista, smiling the whole way. For once, she wasn’t thinking about, Cat, she was here in the moment, in the now.

It was there in the coffee shop where Kara finally felt at peace. She would still have her moments and there would be days where Cat was still going to be every other thought, but things were going to be okay. Most importantly, **_she_ ** was going to be okay, and hopefully, one day soon, she’d be able to reconnect with Cat. However, for now, she simply enjoyed the here and now, and how Lena seemed to laugh at all of her stupid jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this angst! 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed it. For those of you who just eat angst up, I hope you enjoyed this too. Those who prefer fluff, I'm sorry!! I hope I didn't break your heart.
> 
> Again: KARA AND LENA ARE PURELY JUST FRIENDS! THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM!!


End file.
